1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer accessory, and more particularly, to a dryer rack used in a dryer or washing machine equipped with a drying function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dryer or washing machine equipped with a drying function is an apparatus for drying objects such as a laundry and the like held in a drum by supplying hot air to the drum. And, a demand for such an apparatus is gradually raised lately.
A lifter is provided within the dryer or washing machine to enhance drying performance in general. The lifter and drum are individually manufactured, and the lifter is then installed on an inside of the drum via a locking member such as a screw and the like. Instead, a lifter can be proved by ‘pressing’ in a manner that a circumferential surface of a drum is pressed to protrude from an inside of the drum. In drying an object to be dried, the corresponding object held within a drum is lifted by a plurality of lifter protruding inward from an inside of a drum up to a predetermined height and then falls. The object is easily exposed to hot air supplied to the drum to be evenly dried, thereby enhancing drying efficiency. Thus, if using the dryer or washing machine equipped with the drying function, such a relatively light drying object as cloths and the like can be conveniently dried.
However, it is difficult to dry a relatively heavy drying object using a general dryer or washing machine equipped with the drying function. Since the heavy drying object lifted by the lifters gives a considerable shock to the drum when falling, loud noise is generated from the drum or the corresponding dryer or washing machine may be out of order.